the end of all things
by so-much-for-love
Summary: "You're so troublesome yet... why does it hurt to go." an arguement leaves a couple torn apart, a trip to vegas, would it help the relationship or would it make it worse? Rated M for later chapters. Mordern AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi everyone it is so-much-for-love here and here is a new fan fiction that I decided to write please enjoy. Also all the chapter names are names of songs from Panic! At The Disco's album too weird to live, too rare to die.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto shippuden. If I did I would have made Shikamaru and Temari canon from their fight in the chunin exams.

_Chapter one _

The end of all things

"You're such an ass Shikamaru!" Temari screamed. On the night of their two year anniversary instead of it being a romantic night, it has broken into the gates of hell.

"I wouldn't be such an ass if you weren't such a bitch!" Shikamaru hollered. Temari stepped back, in shock.

"Why would you say that jerk?!" Temari yelled, voice sounding angrier than before.

"Because it's true Temari! All day you nag and bitch at me!" Shikamaru screams. Temari jumped a little.

"I wouldn't have to nag you if you only did the things I ask you to do!" Temari yelled as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You need to just stop treating me like your fucking slave!" Shikamaru yelled. Temari felt the bubbling rage began to unleash all hell. Temari raised her hand above her spikey hair head. Quickly she brings her hand down. Slap! Her hand smacked hard against Shikamaru cheek. The room went dead silent. The shook from the slap striking Shikamaru.

"You. . ." Shikamaru raised his hand and brings it down smacking Temari. The room went silent once more. Temari keeping her head down.

"I don't want this." Temari stated.

"And you think I do?" Shikamaru complained.

"I think we need to break up." Temari said kind of sternly looking up at Shikamaru with fierce eyes that also were glassy with tears.

"Fine. Whatever Temari. This relationship was a drag anyway." Shikamaru stated as he grabbed his car keys and opened the door to Temari's apartment walking out.

"Fine!" Temari yelled as she watched Shikamaru walk out of her front door. The strong female flinching as Shikamaru slammed the door shut. "Fine. . ." she mumbled as she slowly sat down on her couch and felt her swelling cheek as her vision became blurry with the salty tears.

A/N: hey guys so what did you guys think? So I always write really short chapters like this so yeah. Sorry if I wrote these two a little OOC. I'm still getting the hang of how they act also its almost midnight when I write these so… yeah anyway I hope you guys like it. I'll be posting the next chapter in a week so see you guys then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

This Is Gospel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto shippuden

-Shikamaru POV-

"I can't believe I said I wanted it. Whatever I didn't need her all she did was nag at me. Why should I care." I thought as I walked quickly out of the apartment complex that my ex-girlfriend Temari lived in. "I don't need her, the only thing I needed from her was the amazing sex." I continued to think. I climbed into my ford truck and started the engine. Looking over I saw a picture of Temari and I on our first date at the fair. Just seeing that brings back that memory. Temari wore this purple tank top with a pair of jean shorts. She looked so… beautiful.

I held her hand as we walked together on the wooden dock. I swear she is glowing under the light of the moon.

"Shikamaru, this has been an amazing date. Thank you." Temari said as she kissed me on the cheek. I turned to look at her. Letting go of her hand, I grasped her cheeks in my hands my thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. I pulled her face to my own as our lips met in a passionate kiss. Once our lips touched I felt sparks. Bang! I split from the kiss as an array of colors exploded into the sky. Next we saw was a flash from a camera. A photo was handed to us as we moved apart from each other. The pictured our first kiss, and the beginning of our relationship.

Shacking my head I grabbed the photo and put it in the glove compartment. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest liquor store. I was in my living room, no shirt, just me, my boxers, and Jameson. This is my… fourth or fifth bottle? Is so nice. I stretched my arms, my bones popping as I stretched. Whoa I'm getting sle…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Vegas Lights

A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the long wait here is chapter three of The End Of All Things. Enjoy.

-Shikamaru's POV-

I awoke to a weight on top of my body. I was being shaken like a rag doll. My brain pounded in my skull as i lazily open my eyes.

"Finally, Shikamaru. You smell of Alcohol." Ino said as she got off of me. She went into my kitchen, then brought a glass of water and excedrin. "This will help you with that hang over. Now where do you store your suitcase?" she asked looking at me, her hands on her hips. sitting up I quickly took a sip of water then took two of the pills.

"Why are you asking? How the hell did you even get in Ino?" I slowly brought myself to my feet, then walked over to the closet and grabbed an empty dufflebag.

"I know where the spare key is, Also surprise! I'm taking you to Los Vegas!~" Ino yelled with glee as she took the duffle bag from me and rushed to my room. Her glee had made me feel like a screamo band was playing inside my skull.

"Why the sudden trip Ino?" I questioned as I walked myself back to my room.

"Well last night you had drunk texted me that you and Temari broke up so. Vegas baby." I walked into her already packing my things.

"What if I don't want to go to Vegas Ino?" I asked leaning against my door frame.

"too bad you're going Shikamaru." She stated before throwing clean clothes to change into at me.

"Troublesome."

"Love you too Shikamaru."

I had only been here a week and I still can't get her off my mind. So once again, I'm here sitting at a bar in Vegas. Ino was off playing the slot machines and i'm sitting here with a drink in my hand. Instead of my normal poison of Jameson, today's poison was crown royal.

"God what have I done. Why am I even hear." my thoughts began to collide as one glass went to two glasses, then two to three.

Ino approached me, He appearance seeming more… attractive. Her natural curves began to hum my name calling me to caress them.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Ino asked as she stood beside me. Turning to her my hands quickly clasped her cheeks in my hands. Forcefully I leaned in pressing my lips to hers. without hesitation she immediately began kissing back. Moving my hands down her curves my hands go to her back side easily grabbing her squishy buttcheeks in my hands. I felt her body jolt from my touch and our kiss split.

"Make me forget Ino, I want you." I whispered seductively as I stared into her eyes with a drunken lust. Ino gave a simple nod with her head before I turned back towards the bar downed the rest of my drink and we rushed off to my room.

With a slam of the door, articles of clothing were already being stripped off. The exchange of hot kisses filled with lust passed between us. With Ino's struggle removing her bra, with my expert hands I unclasp the brazier and take hold of her fleshy mounds. a pleasurable sigh had escaped her lips. Kneading them like bread I moved her back onto the bed.

"Shikamaru, I need you now." Ino begged. the night of lust had fully begun. Droplets of sweat, moans with lust, and hot breaths on skin.

Groaning, I woke with splintering pain my head. My skin felt gritty and gross. Rolling over to my side I saw...her. She was lying there sleeping soundly. Her hair was loose in her ponytail even her own skin looked glossy with sweat. Suddenly I remembered last night. The drunken passion, the hot touches, and the moans of delight. My heart sank in my chest as guilt began to set in. I slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to awaken the sleeping Ino.

Despite my best effort Ino groans and her eyes flutter open. She looked over at me a smirk came upon her lips. Sitting she holds the covers her chest.

"Good morning Shikamaru. Are you ready to travel back home?" She asked as she arose from the bed grabbing her panties and shirt off the floor. I quickly grabbed my boxers putting them on my body.

"uh yeah good morning." I stuttered out before grabbing the other articles of clothing that are mine.

Later I sat beside Ino inside the metal bird. I peered down at the land below seeing the vast forest full of greenery. My hand was being held by Ino, our fingers were intertwined. The feeling of us holding hands felt...wrong. My head began to fill with why this was possible. One name in particular kept coming up...Temari.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Girl that you love

I had dropped Ino off at her apartment building and returned back to my apartment. Driving back, my head filled with confusing thoughts. My mind tried to arrange how I could let this happen. Walking into my building I pulled out my key and opened my mail slot. Grabbing the contents inside, I ventured up to my apartment.

Tossing the mail on the coffee table I sat myself down on the center cushion of my couch. Leaning my elbows on my legs I hold my head, sighing. I happened to peer up to see a glimpse of a letter sticking out of the pile of bills. Quickly I pushed aside the unwanted bills to get to the letter. Temari Subaku, why was she writing me a letter?! Tearing the envelope opening I pulled the neatly folded paper. My hands quivered lightly as I unfolded the paper in my hand. I could see that she used a pen to write as the "D" of the dear was lightly smeared with a light water stain. Looking over the paper there seemed to be several water spots where had dried.

"Dear Shikamaru,

I know this is very classic of me to write this, when instead I could have just texted you. To be honest I deleted your number. Oddly enough I still remembered your address. So, how are you? Fuck it, Shikamaru I still love you. I'm sorry, I fucked up. I'm only human though. I should have never nagged you as much as I did. I'm sorry, I want you back in my life…If you still have my number call me. If you were like me a deleted my number from your phone then, just come over. I want to see you.

Sincerely,

_Temari Subaku."  
_Temari…placing the letter back down on the coffee table I held my head in my hands.

"Damn it…Troublesome woman." I mumbled to myself. "Why did she have to do this now?!" With a huff, I brought myself to my feet quickly grabbing my keys and wallet as I rushed out the door and down into the elevator. "I'm coming Temari."

I pulled up across the street, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I stared at the house; memories began to surface in my mind. I opened the car door and climbed out. My heart pounded in my chest as I made my way across the street. Walking up to her front porch I reached out to press the door bell that I've rang so many times before. I stopped my hand. My finger hovering over the white button.

"Shikamaru? What are you even doing here? You're dating Ino so, why would you even come here. You were over Temari when you went to Vegas three weeks ago, yet you're at her house." My head began to drown in these repetitive thoughts. Quickly, I turned on my heels and at a speedy pace I walked back to my car. From there I quickly made my leave, driving back to my apartment. Leaving her house in the rearview mirror.


End file.
